1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the invention relate to a tuning-fork type piezo-oscillator piece and a mounting method thereof, and especially relates to a tuning-fork type piezo-oscillator piece, which suitably protects its oscillator piece from getting damaged by physical shock, and a mounting method of the tuning-fork type piezo-oscillator piece.
2. Description of Related Art
Related surface mounting types of tuning-fork type piezo-oscillator pieces can include a structure, in which a plurality of oscillating arms are elongated from a base part; and another structure comprising a tuning-fork type piezo-oscillator piece main body, in which a plurality of oscillating arms are elongated from a base part, and a supporting part, which is connected to the base part and surrounds the tuning-fork type piezo-oscillator piece main body in a frame part. FIG. 4 and FIG. 5 are drawings to show tuning-fork type piezo-oscillator pieces according to related technologies. FIG. 4(a) and FIG. 5(a) are top views of the tuning-fork type piezo-oscillator pieces, while FIG. 4(b) and FIG. 5(b) are section views of the components, in which each corresponding tuning-fork type piezo-oscillator piece is mounted into a package. When a tuning-fork type piezo-oscillator piece 112 having a base part 110 and a plurality of oscillating arms 111 is mounted into a package 113, a connecting electrode placed at a bottom surface of the base part 110 and a package side mounting electrode 114 placed at the package 113 are fixedly connected with a conductive adhesive 115 (Refer to FIG. 4). Meanwhile, when a tuning-fork type piezo-oscillator piece 124 having a tuning-fork type piezo-oscillator piece main body 122, which consists of a base part 120 and a plurality of oscillating arms 121, and a supporting part 123 surrounding the tuning-fork type piezo-oscillator piece main body 122 in a frame part is mounted into a package 125, a plurality of connecting electrodes placed at both the ends of the supporting part 123 in its longitudinal direction and a plurality of package side mounting electrodes 126 placed at the package are fixedly connected with a conductive adhesive 127 (Refer to FIG. 5).
A certain type of tuning-fork type piezo-oscillator piece can have a structure including a base part, a plurality of oscillating arms, and an L-shape branch part formed by protrusion from the base part. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 57-185717. Furthermore, there is another certain type provided with a structure, in which a tuning-fork type piezo-oscillator is constructed by connecting a case onto a supporting part of a tuning-fork type piezo-oscillator piece, comprising a tuning-fork type piezo-oscillator piece main body and the supporting part surrounding the tuning-fork type piezo-oscillator piece main body in a frame part, from the upper and lower directions with solder materials.